Your New Best Frenemy!
by Dragonessa007
Summary: A sort-of AU in which Rhys is a lovely young lady working for Hyperion as Handsome Jack's assistant. Rumor is she's the replacement for that 'Meg' girl that everyone used to talk about... and of course everyone but Rhys knows what Handsome Jack likes to do with his assistants. There's a reason why assistants are the only ones that come out of that office alive after all...


_Meg got replaced..._

 _Holy. Shit. Meg!? I thought Jack liked her..._

 _Well, you know how it is with assistants. They drop like flies whenever he feels like it._

 _I heard the ones he DOES like get really special privileges..._

Rhys could hear the voices conversing around her in regards to her recent promotion. For a long while she had been a code-monkey, a little lowlife at the bottom of the ladder, plucking at scraps for whatever she could get to rise up. Now out of the blue, Handsome Goddamn Jack had picked her to be his new personal assistant. She wasn't entirely sure what the position entailed but she assumed it was the typical sort that did stuff like filing documents, answered phone calls, etc.

What she had no idea about what that Jack had a lot more in mind for her than being front desk candy. He had taken a liking to this new girl ever since she had arrived at Hyperion a couple years ago, fresh out of college and desperate for any job she could get. He liked a girl willing to get her hands dirty and Rhys was no exception to that. According to company records she had even gone so far as to get one of the new ECHO-Eye implants and a cybernetic arm to augment her coding abilities. Talk about solid brass balls. This girl is definitely something... he thought as he stared at the plasma screen with her cute little face on it. She was indeed, very cute, her one natural dark eye gleaming excitedly alongside the blue ECHO-Eye, both framed by locks of brown hair of which most was pinned back into a ponytail.

As he awaited her arrival, he leaned back in his office chair. The golden leather fabric squeaking slightly as he shifted to a more comfortable position. His feet were propped up on the desk, arms behind his head. For all intents and purposes, the president of Hyperion looked more relaxed than most of the employees would ever see. He was quickly snapped out of his relaxed state as an alert flashed across the screen. She was here. He could see her through the screen in fact, waiting to be let in. He tilted his head toward the security barrier, indicating that it was safe for her to pass through and he smiled as she shyly stepped through the now cooled plasma into his office.

"Hey there, kiddo." He smiled, revealing a shining grin honed through years of practiced ease. "I'm glad you accepted my job offer. Y'know, not many girls were keen to take it on after what happened to Meg. Poor thing just wasn't up to snuff." He sighed, his expression turning slightly glum. In more ways than one... he mused inwardly. He had gotten rid of Meg when she refused to give him what he really hired her for and prayed that this fresh face wouldn't up and do the same.

"Y- yeah. I heard about that." Rhys nodded, her eyes wide with nerves. Her entire body felt clammy as she stood in front of his desk, her robotic hand practically twitching of its own accord. Her other hand was buried in the hem of her shirt, plucking at the fabric as if it was keeping her from completely losing it.

"Then you'll know that what happened to her can easily happen to you if you mess anything up. Got that, kitten?" Jack replied as he rose from his seat to stand and get a closer look at her.

"Yes, sir." Rhys's reply was terse, and she watched as Jack's expression softened slightly.

"Please. Just call me Jack. Only the stick-up-the-ass douchebags on the Board of Directors call me 'sir' and even then it makes me feel old." He laughed, trying to diffuse some of the tension that was obviously radiating from the poor girl. "C'mon, take a seat, take a load off. Let's have a chat, just you and ol' Handsome Jack."

"Okay. Sounds good to me." Rhys nodded and took a seat at the desk. Just like the chair that Jack was sitting in, this one too was gold to match.

"That's a good girl." Jack nodded and once again sat down to face her, glancing slightly at the plasma screen showing her information. "I think you'll do quite nicely as an assistant. What do you think? It's a simple enough job... do my filing, balance the checkbook, be my lovely piece of arm candy and/or sex toy every once in a while...,"

The last part of his sentence made Rhys blush an incredibly vivid shade of crimson. "Wait, what? A- arm candy? S- sex toy? That wasn't in the job description." She gasped, though admittedly the thought of being fucked by Handsome Jack was a fantasy she had all too often relied on in the late hours of the night when she was frustrated and had nobody around to satisfy her.

"It wasn't? Whoops. I knew there was a reason I chucked Meg out the airlock. She was pretty but _damn,_ she was a total airhead too, know what I'm saying? Definitely the forgetful type."

Rhys nodded, a soft laugh forcing its way past her tense lips. Holy shit, if Meg had been tossed out the airlock for simply forgetting part of a job description she didn't want to know what Jack could toss her out into space for. However, she did want to know what being Jack's so called 'sex toy' would entail. After all, it didn't hurt to ask right?

"So, what does that... entail, exactly?"

"Well, that's pretty obvious." Jack's grin widened as he gave her a quick once-over. Yep. Definitely fuckable material. There was a pretty cute body underneath the business clothes and definite signs of a bust, though a bit on the small side. "I get to plunk you down on this desk right here and fuck your adorable little brains out whenever I feel like it. The last few assistants who got that privilege said that I was the best they'd ever had. I wonder if you'd say the same, yeah? Oh of course you would. I can tell... I can see it on your face."

Multiple expressions crossed over Rhys's face, ranging from shock to confusion and finally to one that could only be called arousal. Her cheeks were crimson and her gaze downcast with embarrassment.

"Hey. Hey. No need to be shy, kitten. I get it. You've probably had fantasies about this haven't you? Coming into my office and having me fuck you right here on the desk? Or perhaps you have a different idea in mind...?" His heterochromatic eyes glowed with interest as he watched her from across the desk, eager for her answer. Already he could feel his own arousal growing and if she didn't answer in the next ten seconds he was most likely going to take matters into his own hands both literally and metaphorically speaking.

Rhys's specific fantasy was not in fact being taken on the desk. Rather she always imagined been in his lap on that big golden leather chair of his, with him holding her against him from behind while facing the large windows that looked out into space. Anyone who dared to possibly look in somehow would get an eyeful of her bouncing up and down on Handsome Jack's cock. She couldn't help whimpering softly as he spoke, his question speaking to the darkest desires in her mind and she wondered for a split second if her fantasy could indeed come true right here and now.

"Yeah, that. Definitely that... but I saw myself on top of you, in the chair." She gestured to the chair he was sitting in, watching as his expression became very interested. Her voice became a bit more confident as she saw the spark of interest growing in his eyes. "And I imagine me riding you, with you holding me from behind a- and...," her voice trailed off as arousal began to spike between her legs. She could already feel her panties getting wet. "You whisper the dirtiest things in my ear, c- calling me your little Hyperion slut... and o-oh my _God whatamIevensaying_...," she stopped talking mid-sentence, her voice trailing off into a very embarrassed moan.

"Ohhhh my, kitten. You definitely have a dirty mind. I think I can satisfy that idea of yours. In fact... why don't we take it for a test run. Think of this as part of the job application. If I get to satisfy you, you have to prove you can do the same in return. Think you can manage?" Jack stood up again and walked around the desk to stand in front of her, getting right up in her face as he gazed down at her.

"Y- yes, J- Jack."

"And no more of that hesitant stuttering. It's really annoying. You've got some backbone, so use it." Jack hissed.

"Yes, Jack." This time Rhys was more strength in her reply, no hesitation.

"Much better." Jack smiled, licking his lips. "Now, if I'm gonna play nice, you need to show me the goods. Strip. Now. Right now."

Rhys blushed and nodded, looking around as she quickly realized that the plasma screen windows to his office were in fact not tinted. Any employees walking by could see inside! Jack noticed this as well and with a flick across his desktop screen, the windows darkened accordingly, as did the barrier door. "There we go. Privacy." He smiled. Rhys smiled back lightly, slowly taking off her clothes, starting with her vest and top. The vest came off first, each button making a satisfying pop as she unbuttoned it and tossed it to the side. Her shirt quickly followed, though it always took some finagling with that robot arm of hers being larger and bulkier than the flesh and blood one. Then she reached down to tug at her jeans, unbuttoning them and unzipping the fly to let them fall down her legs, the dark fabric pooling at her feet. She stepped out of them to stand before Jack in nothing more than bra and panties.

"You are very attractive, you know that, Rhysie?" Jack's grin became a smirk as he eyed her breasts and soft curves.

"Thank you." She nodded as her blush deepened all over again. She could feel him eyeing every inch of her exposed skin and she trembled lightly.

"Well? Are you gonna take off the rest or am I gonna have to yank that shit off with my teeth? Because at this point I'm considering that."

The thought of Jack tearing off her undergarments with his teeth sent another rush of need through her and she quickly nodded, taking off her bra and panties, leaving herself completely naked before the boss of Hyperion Corporation.

"Oh you are too freaking cute. You're so tiny, I feel like I'm staring at a little kid. Of course, you're no kid with a rack like that but... the whole innocent babyface thing? I kinda like it. A lot." Jack chuckled, reaching out to pull her closer to him, her body now pressing against his. She would have to have been nerveless not to feel his erection pressing into her, revealing just how bad he needed this, especially as Rhys moaned in response as yes, she did indeed feel his arousal and clearly wanted it.

He guided her over to the larger chair and sat down in it, beckoning her down into his lap where she placed herself a bit uncertainly. After a little adjustment, Rhys was now sitting completely naked in Handsome Jack's lap. Holy fucking shit this is actually happening. This is actually a thing. A legit, happening thing. I'm about to fuck my idol, the guy I've had fantasies about since I started working here... she thought. As Jack wrapped his arms around her torso she let out a squeak of surprise that quickly turned into a series of soft moans as he ran his hands up and down, caressing her and teasing as he just barely brushed at the curves of her breasts before heading back down to her hips.

"God damn, you're hotter than I thought, Rhysie." Jack grinned, tugging her close so that her back was pressed against his chest, his hands resting at her hips as he nuzzled his face into the crook of her shoulder. His lips and teeth nipped and sucked at her throat and he groaned softly as she arched into him in response. He quite liked the difference in texture between her supple skin and the metal of her robotic arm as he explored her body gently, watching as she moaned and squirmed lightly in his arms.

"J- _Jaaack_... mmh...," Rhys was full-on moaning now, her entire body heating up as his hands roamed her form, especially as he touched her metal arm. The robotic arm had sensors that were meant to replicate the same ability to feel as the rest of her natural skin, but of course being technology rather than flesh they were inherently more sensitive than they were meant to be.

"Mmm, indeed. I like hearing you moan my name like that." Jack breathed into her ear, one hand snaking down to fondle between her legs. "I wonder how many other ways you can make my name sound...,"

When his fingers made contact with her folds she let out a sharp cry of arousal, her hips almost instantly moving against his hand. " _Jaaaack!_ _ **Ohmyfuckingshit!**_ " She cried out in surprise at how good it felt and then winced as she felt his other hand grip her hip tightly, to the point where it was causing pain.

"Ah-ah. Language, my dear. Keep that potty mouth to a minimum." Jack said, glaring. She nodded and sighed against him again as he resumed caressing her already dripping wet folds, his thumb rubbing over her clit. "That's a good girl. You really want this bad, don't you? You're soaking wet for me already!" he laughed and she could feel his pleased grin against her throat as he kissed the skin he could reach, shifting up to nip at her earlobe and feeling her buck lightly as he did so.

"Please, Jack... I want you, so bad!" She moaned as he continued to work her folds, her moans increasing as his fingers pressed inside her, especially when he combined the fingering with his thumb pressing into her clit. Jesus Christ she was seriously about to come right here and now he was that good at this.

"Of course you do, kitten." Jack smirked. "Lift your hips up a bit for me." She did as he asked and jumped as she heard his zipper go down, followed by his eager moan as he freed himself from the confines of his pants. He was rock hard and she moaned too, practically drooling as she felt his hard warmth against her as he guided her down onto him. Before he was fully sheathed inside her, he paused to ask only one question; "Pill?"

"Yes" was her reply, along with a sharp cry as he filled her the rest of the way in response. God, he was big. Bigger than she had ever imagined him, though not super crazy huge or anything like that. The feeling of him inside her was enough to make her want to lose it on the spot but she held back, knowing that he wouldn't appreciate if she came before he could even do anything. He was pinning her against his chest, one hand at her breast while the other held onto her hip.

"Now, I believe the rest of your fantasy involved riding me? Why don't you get to it, kitten." He moaned, sighing with annoyance as she continued to stay still for a long moment, watching her reflection in the floor-to-ceiling windows that looked out into space, facing Elpis - Pandora's moon. "Like the view? Now all of Elpis can see me fucking you. Better smile and wave as those satellites pass by." He laughed softly and then gasped harshly as Rhys began to slowly move up and down upon him, her rhythm shaky at first until it built into a steadier pace, letting him move his hips up into her in response.

"God _damn_ you're tight, Rhysie...," Jack groaned eagerly.

"F- _fuck_...!" Rhys cried out as he filled her again and again, his hips rocking up into her own. They moved almost perfectly in sync as she gazed out into space, the cracked surface of Elpis glowing out in the darkness before her.

"Since I'm enjoying this so much, I'm gonna let that one slide...," Jack replied, fondling her breasts some more, pinching the erect nipples between finger and thumb.

Rhys could already feel that she was close, her entire body shaking atop him as he went deeper, picking up the pace as his own arousal grew too much to bear. He was good at this and she could definitely understand why he had said that the other assistants had said he was the best fuck of their lives. Jack was doing things to her body that she had never felt before, bringing out the strongest feelings of pleasure that her body had ever produced and she was loving every second of it. She shuddered harder as he pulled her head back by the ponytail to kiss her deeply, his lips crashing against hers with a fervor she wasn't expecting. It felt a bit odd to be kissing the artificial lips created by the mask he was wearing but it was pleasurable all the same. She wondered if perhaps one day she could kiss his real lips.

"Are you gonna cum for me Rhysie?" Jack breathed as he could feel her tightening around him as he pulled back from the kiss, both hands now gripping her hips tight enough to leave bruises as his own release began to rise up within him. "Gonna cum all over my cock like the Hyperion slut you are?"

"G-God, _yes_...!" Rhys moaned.

"Good girl, Rhysie." Jack moaned as well, "That's exactly what I want to hear. Now go on, cum for me. I want to hear you scream my name so loud the entirety of Helios can hear you!"

At his commanding words, Rhys could hold back no longer, her pleasure rising so rapidly that she couldn't hold back if she tried. A powerful orgasm, stronger than any she had ever experienced by herself ripped through her as she indeed screamed his name over and over like a mantra, as if repeating it would keep at least some part of her grounded in reality as her mind went blank and waves of pleasure swept through her body like a tidal wave. She could feel Jack orgasm as well, hear his strangled moan as he buried his face against her shoulder, sinking his teeth deeply into her skin as if holding her in place.

After a few long moments, the pleasure began to finally fade and Rhys melted into Jack's arms, Jack still inside her as he relaxed back into the chair, laughing softly.

"I was right. You're gonna make one hell of a good assistant."


End file.
